Do you Remember?
by Stevonnie
Summary: Mike Schmidt is a 20 yr old who gets a job at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. A certain animatronic knows him, but will they help him stay alive? And will Mike stick around for more than five nights, after discovering some very crucial memories? Rated T for some blood/gore & language. Reviews for a new chapter
1. Chapter 1

I look at the newspaper before me and then glance up at the building. I was in front of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, a local restaurant for kids. I never liked this place as a kid,but I need money so badly. I sigh and run my hand through my hair before walking into the building. It smelled of stale pizza crust and rust, just how I remembered it. There were rows of tables, full of brightly colored party hats and leftover cake and pizza. I looked around for the manager, the paper said he would be here. "Hello?" I call, my voice echoing throughout the seemingly empty place.

"I'll be right out just a minute!" A gruff voice calls back, from who knows where. I sit down at a table and that's when I see them. The animatronics. Freddy Fazbear, Chica the Chicken, and Bonnie the Bunny. They stood stiffly, Freddy with his arm out holding a microphone, and his mouth open into a smile. Chica's head was bent to the side and her jaw was slack, like she was shut down in the middle of saying a sentence. Bonnie held his guitar over his head, and he had a wide smile on his face as well. As I study them, I realize how big they are, each one at least 8 ft tall! Who would have these monsters in the same area as children? They must look like giants to little kids! I feel a sudden shiver go down my spine and my eyes are drawn to Freddy. I wonder why I'm looking at him, and I almost jump out my skin when I realize it. His eyes... _moved_. He was looking directly at me, his blue eyes piercing my soul. Shakily, I get up and find my self walking towards him,

"The hell am I doing...?" I question to myself, but I continue walking towards him. I stand in front of him, and glance at the other two. _Oh my god,_ I think to myself, they were looking at me too! Bonnie's crimson eyes and Chica's vivid purple ones were locked onto me. This is weird but... they looked... _amused_. I turn my attention back to Freddy but he's not looking at me anymore, he was back in his original position. When I look, of course the other two are back how they were when I first came in. I reached a hand out, and was just seconds away from touching Freddy when a voice rang through the air,

"Rule #6! NO. TOUCHING. FREDDY." I turn around to see a stout man in a uniform walking towards me, "Something you should know if your gonna work here at Freddy Fazbear's." he says and holds his hand out, "I'm Bob Duncan, the manager around here." I shake his hand,

"My name is Mike Schmidt, I've come for the night shift job. Is it still open?" I ask and he rubs the back of his head,

"Yeah that spot is...always open." he says. He glances at the animatronics and then whispers to me, "Listen kid, you sure you don't want another job? I've been meaning to fire some of the daytime employees anyways, they've been slackin' off."

"As much as I'd love to, I have school, and these nighttime hours fit just right into my schedule." I say. He nods slowly,

"Well...let me show you around." he says and proceeds to walk with me. He shows me the backstage area, the supply closet, the restrooms, and I was sitting where the dining area and show stage were. He tells me the kitchen is off limits, and as we head towards the west hall, I notice a closed off area marked Pirate Cove. There was a large purple curtain covered in stars, and a little sign in front of it saying "sorry! out of order."

"What's that?" I ask and Bob crosses his arms,

"Oh that attraction was the hotspot of Freddy's. Kids loved this place." he says. As I look, I feel a small tingling sensation, like a tugging at my brain,

"What happened?" I question and Bob sighs,

"The animatronic in there malfunctioned one day and...bit a kid. We had to shut him down. Poor kid, and poor Foxy. I know it wasn't his fault. Those lazy mechanics said he was fine but I knew better." he said and scowled. He continued talking but I heard nothing, because I was staring at the curtain. It had moved, and I saw him inside. His bright yellow eyes and rusty red fur. It was him.

- _flashback-_

 _"Foxy, it's Foxy!" I shout as I stare up at the animatronic in front of me. Foxy laughs a hearty laugh and points at me,_

 _"W-what be y-y-ye name m-matey?" he says and I smile,_

 _"I'm Mike Schmidt!" I say and Foxy lifts his hook,_

 _"I-I see it b-b-be ye b-birthday lad! C-come up so Ol F-Foxy can give ye a hug!" He says and holds his arms out. I get up and approach Foxy when someone screams,_

 _"Kid! KID! You're not supposed to get that close to Foxy!" I turn around,_

 _"But Foxy asked for a hug! Its my birthday!" I yell and hug Foxy. Seconds later, a piercing pain shoots through my head and red oozes down my face into my eyes. Screams fill the air and echo around the area._

 _"Foxy bit him!"_

 _"Someone call 911!"_

 _"Get Foxy off of him!"_

 _"MIKE!" that was my mother, and the last thing I hear before I blackout._


	2. Chapter 2

I gasp and fall backwards. Groaning, I clutch my head and try to make out the voice that sounds so distant,

"Kid? You ok? Do I needa call an ambulance or something?" Bob says and hovers over me.

"N-no I'm...fine." I say but I know I wasn't. Where did that vision come from? I don't remember that happening.

"Well the last thing I have to show you is your office. C'mon." and he starts walking away. I scramble up, not wanting to be left alone with Foxy. As I hurry to catch up, something tells me to turn around. I glance over my shoulder to see Foxy's entire head outside the curtain. His eyelids drooped and his eyebrows were slanting downwards. He looked...sad. _Robots don't have emotions Mike_ , I think to myself, and I turn into a small room. There was a desk inside, on top of it were some electronics, a phone, a cupcake, and a whirring fan. There were wires and cobwebs hanging from the ceiling and on the wall was a poster of the Fazbear gang saying "Celebrate!" "Here's your office." Bob says and then hands me a rectangular object. "This is the monitor, its how you view through the cameras. It'll be a bit static-y at first, but it'll clear up quick. And over here are the light and door buttons. Only use them when absolutely necessary because we're on a budget so these things run out of power rather quickly. Your monitor will tell you how much power you have left." I sigh, trying to take all this information in at once. "You'll be fine tonight kiddo." Bob says and slaps me on the back, "You look strong. You'll probably be the first to pull through." I turn and look at him,

"First to pull through? What's that supposed to mean?" I ask but he doesn't answer me. Instead, he looks at his watch,

"Oh! It's almost 7:00. We'd better get outta here!" Bob says, in almost a frantic way. He pulls me back down the hall and stops at the backstage room again to get my uniform. We walk into the Dining Area and he hands me a pair of keys, "This is so you can get in tonight." he says. I take them, as well as my uniform. I'm about to leave when he grabs my arm, "Listen, I know the jobs for five days but if you have any, uh, **troubles** , here's my number. You can call me if you wanna quit early. I wouldn't blame ya." he says and hands me a card.

"Bob." I say slowly, "You're acting like...you don't want me to take the job." Bob shuffles from one foot to another and scratches the back of his neck,

"It's just...people aren't prone to coming back to work after 2 or 3 nights. I guess they uh, find the animatronics too creepy. You look like a nice kid, I'm just tryna save you the trouble." he says and then puts on a coat. He walks to the door, "You'd better go get some sleep for your shift tonight. I'll be going, its getting pretty late. Rule #8 at Fazbear's Pizza, leave before dark." When he says this, his eyes look like they're trying to tell me something, but I just don't know what. He leaves and I follow behind him. I get outside and stop to lock the door, when I feel the urge to look up. I peer inside and see Freddy's off the stage, looking at me. I rub my eyes and when I look again, he's back on stage. I stare at him, not knowing whether I'm going crazy of something is seriously up with this pizzeria. Freddy's eyes shift to me and he winks, and a deep bellied laugh fills the inside of the pizzeria. I feel my insides go cold. That was no joyful laugh, that was mocking...like he knows something I don't. I quickly get into my car and drive home, the whole time wondering if I should go into work tonight. I couldn't even sleep when I got home, every time I tried to close my eyes I saw Freddy's icy blue eyes and sadistic smile. I eventually took some sleeping pills and dozed off...

... ... ... ... ... ...

A ringing in my ears caused me to shoot up out my sleep, "Wha-?" I look around a realize it's my alarm clock. I yawn and rub my eyes to see the time. 11:45. "Shit." I mumble to myself as I hurry to get dressed. I arrive at the pizzeria and quickly enter. I look at the show stage, all 3 are just dark figures in the shadows. I don't dare go any closer, so I take the east hall into the office. I sit in my chair and view the monitor. As I check the rooms, the phone rings, giving me a heart attack. I pick it up ," Hello?" I say.

 _Hello, hello? Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night._

Oh its just a recording. I place the phone down and continue looking at the monitor.

 _Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact. So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about. Uh, you'll do fine. So, let's just focus on getting you through your first week. Okay?_

 _Uh, let's see, first there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. Uh, it's kind of a legal thing, you know. Um, "Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced."_

Whoa hold on. Death?! I sit up and really start paying attention now.

 _Blah blah blah, now that might sound bad, I know, but there's really nothing to worry about. Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No. If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too. So, remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children and we need to show them a little respect, right? Okay._

 _So, just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uh, they're left in some kind of free roaming mode at night. Uh...Something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long. Uh, they used to be allowed to walk around during the day too. But then there was The Bite of '87. Yeah. I-It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know?_

I slowly touch my hand to my forehead and run my finger over the scar there. Over my frontal lobe.

 _Uh, now concerning your safety, the only_ real _risk to you as a night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Now since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to...forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit. Um, now, that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area. So, you could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort...and death. Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask, heh._

 _Y-Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up. But hey, first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, good night._

I sit with my mouth agape. No wonder Bob was acting so strange. I basically signed up to be killed! I check the show stage and almost scream. The bunny was gone. I check around and I see he's in the supply closet, side eyeing the camera and twitching. I stare at him determined to make sure he goes no where, and then the camera goes to static. "What the fuck!" I say and begin tapping the camera. When it comes back on, he's gone. Its then that I hear a sound to my left. I click the light button and there he was. Looming over me, his crimson eyes were pinpricks and a murderous grin was on his face. _This is it_ , I think, _I'm dead._


End file.
